


A typical day in the life of Tony Stark

by therealpj24



Series: Tony Stark is not just Iron Man [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marvel Universe, Obsession, Obsessive Tony Stark, Pepper Pots - Freeform, Tony Stark routine, daily life, day in the life, everyday Tony, hard work, hardworking tony stark, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealpj24/pseuds/therealpj24
Summary: It is my version of what a normal day would look like for Tony Stark. A normal day when the fate of the universe doesn't hang in balance.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Pepper Pots
Series: Tony Stark is not just Iron Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696933
Kudos: 5
Collections: Best of Avengers, Day in the Life, Everybody Loves Tony, I Love You 3000, Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart





	A typical day in the life of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the time when Tony is just a brilliant engineer and an inventor. No romantic relation between Tony and Pepper has started. Tony recently created the iron man suit. Avengers have not happened.

**Day in the life of Tony Stark**

  
_10.8.80 Malibu Point, California_

  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Stark barely opens his eyes and sees the clock showing 6:00 AM. He feels tired after going to sleep late last night as he lost track time while researching the technology for his new project. Jarvis greets him good morning and tells him about the weather and any commitments he has for today. He gets out of the bed and checks the huge screen on the wall. The update has been completed. He heads towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth and takes a shower. As he is coming out of the shower, he is thinking about how he is going to code his new project. He gets dressed and heads towards his lab to get some work done before he does anything else. 

His lab is the definition of chaos. Books everywhere, unfinished projects, computers, screens, papers scattered on the table. A typical day. As he heads into the lab, he sees a tiny box and thinks to himself, "Maybe I should work a bit on this hologram tech later today." He sits down, turns the music on, and starts coding.

It's 8:30 AM and his secretary, Pepper Pots, has arrived with some papers and black coffee and donuts for Mr.Stark. As she walks into the mansion, she sees a mechanical arm in the living room. Nothing surprising. She can hear music coming from the basement. "He is probably in the lab." She walks past the mechanical arm and heads down to the workshop. She sees Mr.Stark through the glass door wokring on the compupter with a book on his side and a search engine on the big screen while he is tapping his foot to the rhythm of music and coding on the computer. She walks in. "Good Morning, Mr.Stark." She puts the breakfast on the table along with the contracts for Stark Industries' new acquisition. She heads back up and starts working on her laptop.

Tony finishes the final code for the module and hits execute. Error. Arghh! He looks over the code once again and finds the mistake and fixes it. Press enter. Successfully compiled! He heads towards the table and has his breakfast. After breakfast, he heads out for a drive to relax. After he returns, he goes to the gym, which is on the top floor, and gets some workout done. He goes to the kitchen, grabs some snacks and heads down to the workshop. 

Tony starts learning about the new technology through books and the internet. He spends a few hours doing that. He is interrupted by Pepper. "You still haven't signed the contracts",says Pepper. "Oh, I didn't see that", says Tony. Pepper starts explaining him the terms of the contract. Tony just signs the contract and hands it to Pepper. Acquisition completed. Back to work. He has learned quite a few new concepts today. He spends the next few hours doing some mini projects where can apply the things he has just learnt. 

It's 5 pm. He heads up to the living room with his laptop. He goes to the kitchen and grabs anything he finds. He goes to the living room where Pepper is talking on the phone. He just sits on the couch next to Pepper's. Pepper finishes her call and asks," You haven't had any lunch?" "nope", says Tony. Tony opens a movie and starts eating his food. He falls asleep on the couch. He wakes up 40 minutes later and Pepper is still there typing something. He opens his laptop and starts reading a new paper that was published a week ago. 

Pepper goes home at 8 and Tony heads back down to the lab. This time he grabs the tiny hologram box and starts tinkering with it. He makes quite a progress on the box in the next few hours. Jarvis reminds him that it's 10 and time for his sleep. Tony was advised by his doctors to have a consistent sleep routine to prevent sleep deprivation. 8 hours a night. All the doctors had to do to convince him to follow a sleep routine was tell him his brain would stop working. Tony heads back to his bedroom and goes to sleep, while thinking about what he can do to make the hologram better. 


End file.
